Love is Beautiful Fear
by nataliereads144
Summary: I sheepishly turned my head to face him, matching his eye contact. The flickering light from the fire casts an orange glow on his face, and hopefully it is disguising my deep blush. His lips, just inches from mine, let out the faintest, gentlest whisper, "After all, love is beautiful fear."
1. New Arrival

"Pan, quick, you must return to camp!" Felix shouted as his hurried footsteps approached the mysterious lead of Neverland, Peter Pan.

"Felix, you know better than to disturb me when I am here." The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the tree trunk. His thinking tree, to be more specific, the one and only place where he could be at peace with his thoughts without being bothered by his mates.

"Yes, but Pan, there's a new arrival!" Felix eagerly explained. Peter Pan released an annoyed sigh before replying,

"Then take care of him. This isn't the first time a new boy has arrived while I'm away. Now go." He dismissed him with a wave but Felix didn't budge.

"But that's just it! This new arrival isn't just anyone, it's a girl!" Felix said, practically jumping up and down.

Now he had Pan's attention. A girl? Girls never came to Neverland, ever. He leaned forward and turned to face his friend, judged his expression, and realized that this was no joke. Something definitely was going on if the shadow brought a girl.

"Take me to her." He ordered, then followed Felix while doing his best to cover his anxious thoughts.

As they arrived to the camp, Pan noticed the boys all huddled around a small figure. "She was dropped off just outside of camp, and not too long after you left this morning." Felix explained. The boys made a path for Pan without hesitation, showing their undeniable respect for their leader. Pan confidently approached the creature with expectant eyes hitting him like daggers. He couldn't have the lost boys thinking he was weak and scared of a girl. Which of course he wasn't, Peter Pan wasn't scared of anything, but this was still a peculiar situation. Besides the fact that she was the first girl to arrive in Neverland, she was also dropped off in the middle of the day. All lost boys were dropped off by the shadow in the middle of the night.

"She's been unconscious since we found 'er." Oliver, one of the lost boys around the age of fourteen, spoke.

Pan stared in astonishment at the form laying before him, curled delicately on its side. His narrowed eyes and tight mouth showed suspicion, and the lost boys would never guess the awe he was feeling at the creature's beauty. The girl was very petite, yet her features still showed her true age of eighteen. With long, very dark brown hair that fell just above her hip bones in gentle waves, and a face so delicate, so pure, she was certainly a sight to see.

However, Pan was much smarter than to be deceived by a mere girl and her beauty. Not only were his instincts telling him she was dangerous, but he felt an alarming amount of power radiating from her unconscious body. It was unlike any he had ever encountered before. She may not know it, Pan thought to himself, but she has the potential to be very, very dangerous.

He decided that she wasn't a good sign. Her entrance to Neverland alone was enough to raise suspicion. Her magic was unpredictable, and while some of the boys had learned to dabble in magic over the many decades of living here, none of them would ever come close to being able to match Peter Pan. The girl was the first creature he had ever encountered in his entire life with magic just as, if not more, powerful than his. She could not be trusted.

However, just one more look at the girl's face made Pan question his rationality. Surely something with a face so fresh, so innocent, couldn't be harmful?

"Uh, Pan?" Felix discretely coughed, nudging his leader. Pan suddenly realized the he had been staring for much longer than he thought. He turned around and sighed, and decided to not make any drastic decisions just yet. The girl was unconscious, so she wasn't' a threat. At least not yet.

Peter Pan cleared his throat. "Move her to my tent." He ordered. Immediately the Lost Boys jumped up to help with the task. Their eagerness to please their leader calmed Pan's nerves. He could easily take this enemy-because until proven otherwise that was what she was- down with the help of his mates.

Within minutes they had all hiked their way to Pan's quarters. Felix turned to look back at Pan for permission to enter, to which he responded with a curt nod. Even Felix, the closest Lost Boy to Pan, knew better than to enter without permission.

His tent was the largest, and hidden in the far corner of the campsite. It had enough room to hold a king-sized bed made of leaves, skins, mosses, and anything else soft enough to lay on. It also contained a small cabinet that held weapons and a shelf with a few books on spells and curses. There's was plenty enough room for more but with his simple lifestyle he didn't feel the need to add anything else. He waved his fingers and a makeshift pallet appeared on the floor next to his bed. The girl would stay here, so Pan could keep his eye on her.

"Anything else?" Felix asked after laying the girl down.

"No, but send everyone off to hunt. Tonight we have a party. We'll play some games." Peter smirked. Felix grinned in reply and gave a small nod before leaving behind the other boys. No need to let this incident ruin all the fun

Now what to do with the girl. Perhaps a look inside her dreams would give me some insight, he thought. Sitting down beside her, he pressed his hands to her forehead and closed his eyes.

•••••

"Agh!" I cried out as my fathers foot made contact with my side. I was already laying on the ground, tears staining my face from enduring the countless blows. This time I was punished because they thought I was planning to escape, which I wasn't. I had my books on Neverland strolled out on my bed from reading all about the magical place. When I went to take my bath my mother walked in and saw them, and before any words were spoken I already knew my sentence by the look on her face.

"That'll teach you! If you would stop being such a disappointment and planning pointless escapes you might actually get some freedom one day!" My father's harsh words screeched as he slammed the door, locking it of course. I stayed on the ground, weeping until there were no more tears to come. What had I ever done to deserve this? This couldn't be my fate, surely someone out there cared for me. Somewhere I could find a home, if I ever escaped. I don't care where it is or who it's with, I just want to go away.

Then my thoughts began to drift towards Neverland, how lovely it must be to live in such a magical place with no rules. Perhaps one day I could find a way to go there, I think as I begin to drift off to an unconscious sleep from the pain. One day...I continue to imagine myself in such a place until darkness takes over and I suddenly don't feel anything.

My last thought is that I am flying.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Pan snapped his eyes open after her dream ended. He'd experienced the dream as if he were the girl, but he knew that the darkness and the feeling of flying were because of his shadow bringing her to Neverland. Her magic must have called upon his shadow to bring her here without her even realizing it.

 _So she didn't come here as a threat_ , he concluded, _but that doesn't mean she can't be one_. After all, she's the only girl in a camp full of young boys. Eventually she would spark the attention of some of the lost boys and they would notice her in a different way. Come to think of it, none of them had even been in the presence of another girl in decades. If she caused this effect they would only grow weaker, and their silly crushes would distract them from their work. **I can not allow this to happen** , he thought.

But her magic, it makes her so interesting. It's so powerful, yet it's so fresh and unused. It's almost like she isn't even aware of it. I'll test her, I decide, when she wakes. I will allow her to rest comfortably as of now, but as soon as she wakes she will be caged.

Walking out of the tent Pan decided to pay his shadow a visit, thinking that perhaps he would give him some answers. In an instant he flashed hisself to the Dark Hollow, and waited for the shadow.

"Peter, it's been awhile since you last visited me. " The shadow's voice sounds behind him.

He turned around and gave a short nod. "Shadow, yes, I do believe it's been awhile. I assume you are aware of why I am here?" He asked.

The shadow answered him immediately, "Of course, you are wondering about the girl, let me think...Bella was her name."

Bella, I think. A lovely name. A girly name. "She's a girl, she won't last long out here. She is weak and she will make my boys weak." He stated angrily. "It was pointless to bring her here."

"Ah, but you see Pan, there is a reason I brought her. I think you will find her very...valuable." He replied. Peter Pan assumed this was as good of an answer as he was going to get, but still pressed.

"You mean her magic? Is she even aware of her power? And how did she even obtain it, I looked in her dream and her parents didn't have any magic in them. They were normal, commoners." Pan shook his head, none of this was making sense.

His shadow paused momentarily before replying, "You will have all your answers in good time. But she is adopted, that much I will tell you. The rest you will have to figure out for yourself." Without any further explanation, the shadow turned and flew away.

He narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied with the reply. He decided to walk back to camp, it would give him time to think over the little information his shadow had given him.

So the girl, her name was Bella. She knew of her magic, but she was unaware of the extent of its power. She was adopted, but who were her real parents? That would have explained so much, if they were his enemies or not would play a big factor in him trusting Bella. She must come from a very rich bloodline if her magic was that powerful. The only people that had that kind of power were himself, the Dark One, and the evil queen, and he would know if Bella was related to any of them. The Shadow said he would find her very useful, but at what price?

"I don't have time to worry about my boys crushing on a weak girl, and she's just one more mouth to feed! There's no way she can learn to hunt or take care of herself. She's just going to be a bother and a distraction to the real problems we will face!" Pan angrily shouted out loud. There was nobody around to witness his little rant, but the yelling soothed him and helped calm his nerves.

 _Then again_ , he thought, _something tells me that there's more to her than a gentle face. Perhaps she has some fire in her after all._

 _I'll keep her around_ , he decided. _If she can handle putting in her part and doesn't seem to be too much of a distraction I will allow her to be the first Lost Girl. If she can't prove herself, then I will keep her locked up until I find a reason to use her._

Satisfied with his decision, Peter Pan walked into camp to see everyone busy. Some boys were skinning their kills while others were cooking them and preparing for tonight's party. He smiled at see everyone in good spirits, perhaps having a girl around wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Lock Her Up!

**Bella POV**

I _'m a baby. My vision is blurry, but I can make out that the image before me is a woman. She is wearing a dress, it seems to be made of blue crystals entirely. She is faceless but her hair appears to be a very light blonde, almost white. I have a strange sense of peace and comfort as the figure looms over me, no doubt watching me lay in my crib. The image starts to become more clear, but it is also changing. The woman is transforming into my mother, and no longer is a blonde wearing a blue gown but a brunette wearing a deep red dress. I am immediately filled with terror, what have I done wrong this time? Suddenly the nightmare ends, and I am left alone with darkness._

 _I am still surrounded by darkness. I am screaming at myself to open my eyes, to call out for help, but my body does not respond. Is this death? Have my parents and Madame beat me to death? No, that isn't possible. Something is wrong. I feel the presence of someone, maybe a boy? I can hear voices, there must be more than one person here. That's when I realize that I must be outside, because I smell the grass and leaves, and I can feel the heat of the sun for the first time in years. I'm surprised I even recognize I'm outside, its been so long. Perhaps someone heard my screams and rescued me from my parents and Madame. If I could just wake up, I could find out..._

I don't know how long I have been like this. I have no sense of time. It could have been seconds or it could have been centuries. But slowly I feel my limbs again; I can feel the stiffness of my muscles begging for movement. Slowly, I manage to flutter my eyes open. My vision is hazy, I can only make out bits and pieces of color. My eyes begin to adjust after a few moments and that's when I see him, the boy with the green eyes that must of been in here earlier.

I am indeed outside, but in a tent. I'm lying on some sort of mattress, appearing to be made of animal skins and perhaps some leaves or plants. A small bookshelf and cabinet are across from me, and to the right I see a large bed made of the same material as what I was laying on. I attempt to sit up, not yet acknowledging the boy, but fail miserably. I'm too weak to hardly even raise my head.

Another boy enters the tent, but he has matted blond hair and a long scar across his face. The boy appears to be around sixteen or seventeen, not that I would really know. He glances at me for a moment then speaks to the other boy,

"What now?" He asks.

I look at the other boy, just as curious to hear his answer at the other. He must be the leader around here. He matches my stare and gives me a long, hard look. _He's thinking_ , I decide.

"Lock her up." He says, then turns and walks away.

I widen my eyes, lock me up? I haven't even done anything wrong! Or at least, I don't think I have. I try to protest but I'm still too weak to speak. The blonde makes his way towards me with a smirk that sends chills up my spine. He grabs me by the shoulder and yanks me up. My entire body feels like a combination of fire and being badly bruised.

He begins to drag me outside, and I try to make my feet work but I end up falling. This time, he is a little bit gentler and allows me to lean on him for support while he takes me to a cage. I suppose this is no different that I'm use to, being locked up that is. All of his gentleness seems to disappear as he shoves me into the cage. The last thing I hear before I black out is the clicking sound of a lock.


	4. Secrets

**Bella POV**

The first thing I see when I wake up is sticks. The cage I'm in is made entirely of strong, sturdy sticks and other pieces of wood. Granted, it does give me enough space to sit up and stretch my legs out but I cannot stand. I'm also able to look out the cage, and that's when I notice him. The boy with the green eyes. He's staring at me and I match his stare, but only for a moment. I can't help but let my eyes wander, I hadn't noticed how attractive he was before. He has brown hair, not very light but not near as dark as mine. He is covered in green rags, which are actually quite filthy, but they seem to fit him well and show off his muscular physique. I can't help but blush when I see his smirk, he'd clearly seen me checking him out.

He begins to walk towards me, and I notice how tall he is. He has to be at least a head taller than myself.

"Nice to see you awake, Bella." his accented voice speaks. It is laced with confidence, and I can tell he is trying to make me feel uncomfortable. It's working.

I lift my chin a little higher but lower my eyes slightly. "Where am I? Who brought me here? Who are _you_?" The questions flood out of my mouth, and I still have many more that will soon follow.

Amusement flashes in the boy's eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan, but you can just call me Pan. You're in Neverland, and my shadow brought you here."

My eyes widen with shock, Neverland? I knew it was real, I had always believed in it ever since I first read about it, but something isn't adding up.

"Neverland?" I ask, "I thought only lost boys lived here, and you of course. I'm a girl, why did the shadow bring me?" Not that I am complaining, of course. I am more than happy to be away from my parents and Madame.

Peter flashes a devilish smile, "Why Miss Bella, I was hoping you could tell me that."

I realize that is the second time he has used my name, and I don't recall ever introducing myself.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, arching an eyebrow slightly.

Peter smirks, "I know everything and everyone, love."

"Well you didn't know why the shadow brought me here." I fire back. His smug attitude is beginning to get on my nerves.

Peter chuckles, "Looks like you caught me, love. I know everything except for when it comes to you. I only happen to know a few things about you."

I pause momentarily before replying, "That still doesn't explain how you knew my name. And what could you possibly know about me?"

"I know you're a girl, for starters. You have magic, and it happens to be very powerful." He replies, yet again avoiding the question.

I roll my eyes. "Obviously I'm a girl. How did you know my magic was so powerful?" I only know how to access and use a small amount of my magic, and I'm not able to do anything very amazing with it.

"So you are aware of how much power your magic contains?" Peter asks, his tone making it sound more like an accusation than a question.

"My parents somehow locked up the majority of my magic when I was a baby. I always assumed it was because my magic was very powerful and dangerous, but I wasn't for sure that it was that strong. That is, until you just told me it is," I grin, "but the little bit of magic I'm able to use isn't anything to brag about."

Peter pauses, I guess he is trying to figure out if he believes me or not. After a few moments of silence, his eyes flash with mischievousness and he asks,

"How would you like to know a little secret, love?"

I shiver when he calls me 'love'. It makes me feel so weak and vulnerable, which is probably the point anyway. I've never met a boy my age before, anyways. I nod in reply, too anxious to speak.

Peter smirks, he must have seen the shiver. "You can access all your magic here." He says simply. "Considering the state you were in when my shadow found you, I think you managed to break free your hidden magic and call him to you. Emotions are an important factor in magic, and controlling one is the key to controlling the other," he explains.

His words make perfect sense, come to think of it I have felt like I have more power ever since I woke up in Neverland, but I'm still confused. "If what you say is true, I don't even know how I did that. I don't even know how to use my magic, or what I would use it for," I say.

"Magic is a very wonderful thing, love. It opens doors for all sorts of opportunities. In time, and with my guidance, you will learn how to control and use your magic." Peter says, his face remaining expressionless. He pushes a plate of scraps and cup of water towards me that I hadn't noticed before.

I realize I can't remember the last time I ate. I haven't eaten dinner since the night Peter's shadow brought me here and I haven't eaten since I arrived.

"Peter," I ask, thinking of another question, "How long have I been here?"

He rises up and quickly brushes the dust off his pants, not that it does much good. "Why, love, already thinking of running away?" He rolls his eyes as if my question annoyed him.

"No, I mean, why would I run away? I don't have anywhere else to go, and despite your theory that I called your shadow I actually believe it brought me here for a reason. And besides, I think I'll like it here," I smile, and it is the truth. I feel at peace in Neverland, and despite that fact that I'm caged, I feel free.

He seems to consider my words and looks down at the ground. He mutters something to himself but I'm not quite able to catch it. After a few minutes he looks back up and says,

"Three days. You arrived unconscious and were out the rest of the day. You woke up yesterday afternoon and Felix brought you here. Now eat up and get some rest, you have a very big day in store for you tomorrow." His face is expressionless, yet his tone is serious.

As he began to walk away I call out after him, "Thank you, Peter."

He stops and turns back to me, looking confused but curious, "For what, love?"

Love. I shiver once again. "For talking to me and, you know, answering my questions," I say awkwardly, shuffling my hands, "and the um, the food." I look away, half expecting him to laugh his head off. He stands there a few minutes longer then walks away without so much as a 'you're welcome'.

I roll my eyes, he has a lesson or two on manners he needs to learn. Even so I can't help but smile. I'm was finally free! I shake my head and begin to eat the scraps of meat and plants on the wooden plate Peter had handed me, already anxiously awaiting to see what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Lesson 1, Peter Pan Never Fails

**Peter Pan POV**

"I want answers, "I say to my shadow, "and I want them now." I had woken up early this morning so I could pay a visit to my shadow before training with Bella.

The shadow shakes its head disgracefully, "You forget who your talking to, Pan."

I roll my eyes. "I need you to tell me more about the girl." I state, wasting no time to jump to the point.

"I've told you all I can." the raspy voice sounds.

I kick a small log that is beside my foot. "Dammit, no you haven't! You know more, you just won't tell me." I spit out, surprising myself at the level of frustration I am possessing. I want to know more about this girl, no, I _have_ to know more about this girl.

The shadow pauses for a few moments before speaking. "Fine. She is an alternate choice. Instead of the boy saving your life, she could. That is your choice." Then my shadow flies away, leaving me with a feeling of dread clinging to my stomach.

I return to see Bella sitting up, bright eyed. She has braided her hair and is now looking around curiously when her eyes land on me.

"Oh! There you are! Are you ready? I'm so excited, I've never really gotten to use my magic before..." She trails off with a smile, blushing.

I can't help but grin at her enthusiasm. Felix has a small amount of magic, but it isn't anything useful. It's refreshing to have someone to teach.

I don't bother walking over to her cage, instead I use my magic to unlatch it. She squeals in surprise as it swings open. I assumed she would have already tried this little trick, but I guess she really doesn't have much experience with magic after all.

"Aren't you worried that I'll try that now?" She asks as she emerges from the cage. Her dress is slightly tattered and dirty, but I can't help but find the smears of dirt caked on her face kind of...cute.

I mentally slap myself. I don't like her by any means, she is a girl and girls are distractions. Remembering she had asked me a question, I shrug my shoulders and say, "Doesn't matter, you won't be sleeping there anymore."

Her eyes grow big, "Are you kicking me out? I'm sorry if I talk to much or if I asked to many questions yesterday, I'm just not use to seeing other people. I can be quiet, I promise!"

I chuckle, "No, love, I'm not kicking you out. At least, not yet. You can stay in my hut until you build your own."

She blushes but doesn't respond. I motion for her to follow me and lead her to a small cliff. The ocean waves are lapping gently below and the sun is shining. It's a nice day for this activity.

"What are we doing?" Bella looks over the cliff then takes a few steps back.

"We're flying." I say simply.

"Flying?" She asks, confused. "I thought you had to have pixie dust for that."

"Not when you have magic," I reply. "It's basically the same concept, you just have to believe. We'll take a running start and when you jump, imagine yourself floating in the air. It's very simple."

She looks suspiciously over the edge again. "Are you sure? I've got the feeling this is going to be a complete failure."

I take a step closer to her. "Lesson number one, Peter Pan never fails."

She looks back at me and sighs. "Alright, I'll give it a go."

"Excellent." I say extending my hand, just so I could have a grip on her in case she doesn't get the hang of it immediately. She hesitantly takes it and we take a few steps back.

"On the count of three we'll run and jump." I say.

She nods, "Okay."

"One,"

"I don't think I can do this Peter,"

"Two,"

"But what if I fall?"

"Three!" I don't give her time to argue before we leap into the air.

She shrieks at first, but then takes a closer look at the view. She eyes the reflection of the sun in the sparkling ocean, the mermaids splashing in the distance, and the smoke rising back in the forest from the camp fire. Her expression changes from fear, to shock, to awe in a matter of seconds.

I'm holding most of her weight at first as we're flying, but she eventually gains confidence and I feel the pull of her body lessen once she holds her own. I let go of her hand gently and say,

"See? I told you, Peter Pan never fails. I knew you could do it."

She looks at me and smiles, but doesn't say anything. I allow her to fly around for a few more minutes before pointing to the woods, signaling that we need to go back.

"Wow, that was, that was _exhilarating_!" she exclaims once we land.

"Next we'll learn flashing." Before she can ask me what that is, I disappear and then reappear behind her.

"Boo." I say and she instantly spins around, nearly loosing her balance.

"My gosh Peter you scared me! But that is wicked cool, teach me how to do it!" Bella grins.

"This is easy too, just picture where you'd like to be and imagine yourself appearing there. It takes a bit more concentration when you want to flash longer distances, but you'll master the skill quickly." I explain, Bella hanging on to my every word. She's very eager to learn about magic.

She squeezes her eyes shut and in an instant she disappears. I can tell she isn't in the clearing, so I stretch out my senses to see if I can find her aura. I quickly sense her beams of magic back at the camp. Of course, I think, it's the only other place she knows about.

I flash there and I see her sitting on a log, and by the looks of it she is telling a story to the boys. Most of them are around the age of sixteen and had long ago outgrown bedtime tales, but her arrival has seemed to spark the longing of a mother in them and they are latching onto her words like a leech.

I decide to let her be for now, so I go into my hut. I take out an old book from a shelf and flip through the pages, looking for any telling of a couple possessing magic who gave their child away.

I give up after ten minutes of searching. _I will ask her later about her birth parents_ , I think. She is special, no doubt, and it is clear by how easy she caught on today that she can potentially be more powerful than myself. For now I will play along, be the nice guy, but I need to keep in the back of my mind the she is a threat. Big or small, a threat is a threat and needs to be dealt with accordingly. _I will figure out her real story,_ I vow, _and not let her take over my lost boys._

After all, Peter Pan never fails.


	6. Hunting Tricks

**Peter Pan POV**  
The next morning I come back from my thinking tree, where I had spent the night at, to see Bella nestled in between the covers of my my bed. Her wavy hair is fanned out in tangles and her nose is scrunched up slightly, as if she might be dreaming. I quietly walk closer to observe her. Brushing a piece of her hair back I can't help but think it is a pity I am going to have to kill her. After all, she is a sight for sore eyes.

An idea suddenly sprouts in my mind, perhaps if I tap into her dreams again it can tell me more about where she came from. I place my hand on her forehead and close my eyes, channeling my magic.

Her dream is blurry and it's hard to make out anything, but I am able to decipher that there is a woman standing over a crib. I sense very powerful magic with this woman, but I can't tell if it is dark or light. The only other thing I noticed is that it is cold, very, very cold.

Bella's dream ends and I quickly pull back my hand as her eyes flash open. She jumps a little when she sees me and hurriedly sits up.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks skeptically.

I shrug. "Not very long. I just walked in, now are you ready for today's lesson?"

"I saw you, in my dream." She states with a hint of accusation in her voice, not bothering to answer my question.

I lean forward, "What was your dream?"

She pauses as if she is unsure of herself, then answers me cautiously. "I'm not sure, actually, it was very hard to tell what was happening. Everything was fuzzy, like it usually is, except this time I saw you standing off to the side."

 _Interesting_ , I think. She's had this dream multiple times. Her magic is powerful enough to know when someone is present in her dreams. She probably could even dreamscape herself, contact someone through their dreams, with this.

"Is that all you saw, me standing off to the side?" I ask.

"There was someone standing in front of me, a lady wearing a blue gown, but it was all too blurry for me to make out anything other than that. I think I may have been a baby or something, but I'm not sure." She answers honestly. I doubt she knows that she is adopted, and if I had to guess the woman in the dream is her birth mother.

I decide to not engage in any further comment about this. "Well, get up now, today I'm teaching you how to hunt." I say.

"Hunt?" She asks, a little confused.

"Yeah," I shrug, "If you're going to be one of us you have to pull your own weight."

Her eyes immediately fill with joy, she almost looks like she could cry from being so happy. "Oh thank you Peter! So does this mean I'm like, a lost girl?" She asks.

Lost girl, hm I hadn't even thought about that. I smile at her, something I rarely do for anyone, and say, "Of course, love, that's exactly what you are."

She squeals in excitement and jumps out of bed. I feel the slightest knot of guilt form in my stomach for what I am going to do, but I tell myself it is necessary.

I motion for Bella to follow me and we continue to walk in silence until we get deeper into the forest. I hand her a bow and arrow that I had previously stored there, it's a little big for her but she can still manage.

"I'll teach you how to hunt with and without magic. First things first, you need to learn the grip." I load an arrow on my own bow and demonstrate for her. She watches with narrow eyes laced with determination.

"Then you find your target, and shoot. But if your grip and your stance is all wrong, it won't work. You'll miss tragically." I explain. "Now you try."

She loads the arrow and stands in an almost perfect stance, but her grip is a little off. "Here," I said walking towards her," lower you arm just a little bit and raise your chin some." I softly rest my hand on her elbow and guide it down to the perfect position, then tilt her chin up slightly.

"There, it's perfect." I say. "Aim for the middle of that tree, we'll work on that before moving to animals."

Half an hour later Bella had managed to take down two squirrels and three rabbits, with three clean kills to the eye. I'm surprised that she has caught on this quick, but pleased nonetheless.

"Now I'll teach you how to hunt with magic. Pretty simple, and it will be a piece of cake for you considering how well you've done without it." I say to her, and she blushes. She probably has never really been complemented in her life, considering the isolation and abuse she was in for so long.

"You do everything the same, except you just think of where you want the arrow to hit." I explained to her. Not waiting for a demonstration she loaded another arrow and quickly found her target, another squirrel munching on an acorn.

In an instant the arrow is pierced through the squirrel's eye, a beautiful shot.

"Excellent," I praise. "We'll take these back to camp now, and I'll spare you the skinning for today."

Once we arrived back at camp the boys gawk over her kills, and rightfully so. Most only manage to take one or two down their first try, and they are always sloppy.

"I think a celebration is in order, don't you boys?" I shout and instantly cheers of approval erupt.

I nod, "Prepare the feast, tonight we party in honor of our latest recruit, lost girl Bella!" More cheers and shouts follow and some of the boys even slap her on the back.

After the boys run off to get the celebration ready, she walks up to me. "Um Peter, is there any chance you can take baths around here?" She asks nervously.

Nodding, I reply to her, "The boys usually bathe whenever they feel like it. I'll take you there, and I can make sure they don't come over there." She ducks her head as if she is embarrassed and follows me.

We arrive at a small creek a little ways from camp. "Here it is, um, I'll leave you to it." I say before flashing away.

I need to go to my thinking tree and figure out a plan to kill Bella.


	7. Hero or Villain?

**Bella POV**

After ridding my body of all the dirt and sweat I have acquired since arriving in Neverland, I decide that a change of attire is appropriate. My pale pink dress is stained and ripped, and the material and style are certainly not suited for the terrain here. I close my eyes, trying to focus my magic into making a new outfit. When I open them, my new uniform is a shorter green dress that flares out at the waist and is made out of a durable material, similar to that Peter wore, and cap sleeves. I also have black leggings on under them and brown boots that lace up and will be good for running. The outfit is light enough to not make me hot during the day but comfortable enough to where it will keep me warm during the nights. I like it overall. It's like the new me is already forming.

I twist my damp hair into a French braid and tie it off with a small piece of rope I find. Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I head back to the camp. Peter is so kind, he's throwing a celebration just for me! I have never had a friend before, and I'm thankful for him to be so welcoming. Although I do think something is a bit off about him, but I choose to ignore that. He's also very attractive, if I do say so myself.

When I arrive back the sun is already setting and a flickering fire is casting a warm glow on the camp. A few boys skin animals in a tent while others cook them over the fire.

I jump as the feeling of someone's breath tickles my neck. I turn around, almost tripping back, but someone reaches out and catches me.

"Oh it's just you," I say relieved when I see Peter's face. Grinning I take a step back and twirl a few time. "So? What do you think?" I ask proudly.

"You're looking more and more like a lost girl every day." He replies with a hint of something behind his voice-pride, or maybe regret? I can't tell because after he says that he instantly turns his emotionless expression back on.

"Why do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" He says plainly.

"You know, you act like you have no emotion. Like you don't care at all, and you make yourself hard to read." I explain.

He thinks for a moment. "Hard to read?"

I roll my eyes. "Come on you know what I'm talking about. It's like how you can tell if someone is happy or sad by looking at them and hearing their voice, but you aren't like that."

"I don't want to be read." He scoffs.

"Why not?"

He shrugs, not bothering to answer my question. I sigh and asked him another one, "Peter can I ask you something?"

"Another question?" He raises his eyebrows.

I nod. "Every story I've heard about you, about the real Peter Pan not the movie, says that you're a villain. I don't really think you're a villain, though. Why do people call you that?"

He narrows his eyes at me but I am able to register that he is a bit shocked by my question. "I am a villain." He replies.

"I don't think so, but I don't think you're hero either. Honestly I don't really think there's such thing as heroes and villains, or good and bad. I think there's just two sides to every situation, and you pick one. Someone with a more delicate approach comes across as the hero, while the harsher one gets the title of villain. But that's all just a stereotype, like you're considered a villain yet you took in all these boys who felt lost and unloved and gave them a home. You're not a hero, and you're not a villain. You're Peter Pan, and Peter Pan never fails." I reply to him honestly, and this time he doesn't even try to hide the soft smile. I think he might understand what I am trying to say.

After a few long minutes of silence he gives me a small nod and said, "That's an interesting theory, Bella."

I smile, "Well we're all entitled to our own opinion are we not?" Leaning closer I whisper in his ear, "I gave you mine, now what's yours?" I flash him another smile and wink before trotting off, leaving Peter with a dumbfounded expression. Perhaps Oliver needs help skinning.

Peter doesn't talk to me the rest of the evening, not that I had expected him to, but I am still disappointed. He sticks to leaning against a pine tree and playing his flute while the rest of us dance around the fire. The music is mesmerizing, slow and harmonic, it stirs something deep inside of me. I am quickly becoming fond of the lost boys, their adventurous personalities draw me in. I had felt bad for them at first because they have no mother or father to love them, but then I remember that neither do I. My parents and Madame are not anything to be proud of, and at times I have wondered if they are really even my parents.

My thoughts go back to my dream, who was the woman standing over me in my crib? Perhaps she was a witch that granted me the ability to use my powers, there was a sense of magic and familiarity with her.

"Not enjoying the party, are we?" A British accent speaks. Peter.

I shrug, somehow in the midst of my thoughts I drifted away from the dancing circle and am now sitting on the beach while the waves gently lap at my feet.

Much to my surprise, and excitement, he sits down beside me.

"Have you thought about what I said?" I ask him after a moment of silence. He doesn't answer me.

"I have another question." I began, "Do you believe in love?"

He turns to me and gives me a look of confusion as if the idea is outrageous. "Love is a weakness. It gives you something else to worry about aside from your own life and your goal. It's pointless."

"It's scary." I nod. "But I don't think it's a weakness. I think it's a power. It gives you something to fight for."

He considers this for a moment before replying. "I've never been in love."

"Love." I say with a snort, "Something beautiful enough that can kill a person in a heartbeat out of fear for loosing it."

I turn and look at Peter, whose staring at the waves in the distance. There's a full moon hanging above, and it it shines just enough light where I can see the small smile form on his full lips before he says,

"Love is beautiful fear."

I nod, " Yes, Peter, indeed it is."

He looks in my direction. "You're the only person that calls me that."

"Isn't that your name?" I ask.

"Yes, but the boys call me Pan." He replies.

"Oh, well I can call you Pan."

"No," he replies immediately, and in a commanding voice. "You call me Peter, that's what you've been doing so stick with that."

I'm confused...he is acting very strange.

"You know villains aren't capable of love." He murmurs.

"I thought we had already establish that there's no such things as villains and heroes." I smirk.

"Is there such things as happy endings?" He asks me.

I shrug. "There's such thing as death, and that's an ending."

He looks away, "Not when you're immortal."

I had forgotten that he is immortal. I wonder if I am? Neverland is a place where time stands still, so does that mean we're all immortal as long as we stay here?

"No. There's no such thing. There's happy moments, adventurous moments, sad moments, angry moments, but nothing is ever permanent." I finally answer.

I'm not sure how long it is, but we stay silent for many minutes. I wonder what he is thinking about.

Me apparently, because when he turned to look me in the eye he whispers in the softest voice I have ever heard him speak,

"You're exquisite, you know?" He brushes a strand of hair from my face before continuing,

"I have to kill you, but I don't want to. I may, or I may not. Either way, I can't let you go without doing this. Just once." I am about to ask what the hell he was talking about when his lips meet mine. They are so soft and warm, much like his heart once you get past all the darkness. I kiss him back and our lips move in sync, and in that moment nothing has ever felt more right. To anyone else, he is a villain and I was a broken girl desperate for love, but to me he's just Peter. It is just Peter and Bella, Bella and Peter.

I'm disappointed when he pulls back, but my heart doesn't break until I see the tears dotting the inner corners of his eyes. I wanted to ask what was wrong, I know he must have just been mouthing off about killing me, but he shakes his head as if he knows what I am going to say.

He presses one more gentle kiss on my forehead before looking me in the eye with an intense stare, and speaks in a darkened voice,

"You will not remember this. You went to the party and had a good time dancing around and singing with the boys. You got tired so you came down to the beach to relax. You were here by yourself. I was never here." He pauses before continuing,

"You are officially a Lost Girl. You take all orders just as the lost boys do. You will not do anything to distract the Lost Boys. You feel nothing for me except the same loyalty as the Lost Boys do. Your only remembrance of the past few days with me will be that we worked on hunting and fighting in the woods. You are not aware of your magic."

I don't understand what he was saying. Of course I remember this? He just kissed me! I'm a Lost Girl now? How exciting! Then I see him flash, and I am left alone. Suddenly my memory becomes fuzzy. Why am I sitting here? Who was I just thinking about? Oh, that's right, I was tired of the party so I came down here to relax. I should probably head back, I don't want Pan to get mad I've been sitting by myself all night.

I stand up and begin to walk back to camp. As I am walking I can't help but run a finger over my lips, why do they feel all warm and tingling? Maybe their chapped or something. Oh well.

I arrive back at camp and look around, everyone is in their hut asleep. Just as I am about to walk in Pan's tent I noticed there is a new one beside his. Is this one mine? The other lost boys have their own, so maybe Pan decided he wanted me to have one too. I walk inside and sure enough there is a bed like his, and my name is carved in a small plaque of wood hanging above the bed.

I snuggle in, and soon enough my eye lids are closing just as the thought passes my mind,

 _love is beautiful fear_.


	8. Rebellion and A Deal

**Peter Pan POV**  
I shouldn't have kissed her. I couldn't help myself, I was no longer able to fight that I liked Bella. At least I got to remember last night, she'll never know. The only way she would ever remember it is if she had true love's kiss, and for that to happen she would have to find her true love. Unfortunately for her, she'll be dead before she finds him.

I lean against the stone walls of Skull Rock, facing the hourglass before me. Time was ticking, I have maybe ten years left. If I can't find the heart of the truest believer, I will have to use Bella's instead. Speaking of, I need to get to her and make sure she is all right. Taking away someone's memories can sometimes cause them to get sick.

I fly back to camp and peer into her hut, where she is sound asleep. I could sit there and watch her, but I need to stop my feelings. I have to make her see me as a villain- a ruthless, heartless villain. That's who I really am, after all, no matter what she says.

"Pan," a low voice rumbles behind me. I turn to face Felix and raise an eyebrow.

"Hook wants to speak with you. He's waiting on the beach." I nod and flash to the sandy area. I wonder what my dear ole ally wanted.

"Nice to see you again mate," Hook calls as I approach him.

"Yes of course, it's always a pleasure to be in my presence. What do you want?" I cut to the chase, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary. Pirates are tricky but I can easily take them all down.

He smirks, he knows me well. "You see, I've been told that Neverland has a lady in town, am I right mate?" He paces back and forth slowly, his black boots leaving footprints in the sand.

I scoff, "She's hardly a lady. Yes there is a girl, what's it to you?"

"Ah so it's a special girl I see." He winks.

"No more special than you or any of your crew, which I might add that I will graciously take the heart of any of the above." I retort. He better have something good up his sleeve.

"You're a smart one, Peter Pan, and you know I want a trade. You need the boy that has the heart of the truest believer, in return for handing over the girl, I'll offer my services to find the boy." Hook suggests.

He drives a hard bargain. "Explain to me why you need the girl." I demand.

Hook shrugs. "You know of her parents, her powers. She's special and her mother wants her back. She's been trying to find her for years."

"You know her mother?" I say, shock.

He smirks, "So you don't know her story...shall I tell?"

I roll my eyes. "I assume you will anyway so get on with it."

"Her mother is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who as you may or may not know, posses ice magic. Long story but pretty much Elsa fell in love with someone holding dark magic and had a child, Bella. Bella's special, you see, because she has both light and dark magic, and she is capable of producing ice magic. Probably the most powerful sorceress of all time. Anyways, Bella was kidnapped and they had the memory of her wiped away from the kingdom." He explains. "Elsa has been looking for her ever since."

So she wasn't adopted, she was kidnapped. This explains her dream, the woman above the crib, and why I had sensed such cold magic. Bella truly is powerful, her heart will most certainly be suitable for the curse I have in mind.

Not wanting to give her up, I decide to change up the offer. "Bring me the boy and only then will I consider this."

"Very well, that I can do. I only hope you choose the right choice and hand her over. Would you make a blood oath on it?"

"No," I scoff, "You're on my island, Captain, my rules. I'll grant you passage off this island and in return you will bring me the boy. I'll possibly hand over the girl."

Hook furrows his eyebrows, he clearly doesn't like my decision one bit but what choice does he have?

"Fine, mate. My ship leaves at sunrise." He nods and a small part of me is relieved. Maybe I won't have to kill Bella after all.

I flash back to camp to see the boys huddled in a tight circle, their hushed whispers telling me that something is wrong. As I walked toward them with narrowed eyes, Felix notices my presence. The other Lost Boys turn around and quickly straightened up.

"Well! What have we here, a bunch of gossiping fairies? I thought you were Lost Boys, why aren't you hunting or causing trouble? Hm?" I glare at them, my built up frustration from the past few days unleashing.

"Pan, "Felix begins, "It's Bella. We haven't seen her since the party last night. Where is she?"

Bella? She couldn't possibly have run away. I saw her just this morning, laying in her tent. Suddenly my heart drops, what if my magic didn't work on her? What if she remembers everything I said?

Just as I open my mouth to speak, Bella comes crashing through the ferns, carrying her bow and dragging a freshly killed deer behind her.

"Is..everything alright?" She says hesitantly. "I woke up early and you were all still asleep, so I thought I'd go hunting. It, uh, it took me awhile to find something. I wasn't sure where to hunt. I'm sorry, I should have waited for orders or something.." She gulps nervously with all eyes on her mud streaked face.

I can't help but look at her in awe, something that seems to be happening a lot lately. She is certainly dedicated to proving herself, and I know it has nothing to do with what I said last night. It's just her and her nature, the determined personality that I so dearly admire.

The Lost Boys look expectantly at me, and Bella takes a few steps forward, her nervous energy radiating. Is she scared of me?

"Pan, am I in trouble?" She asks quietly, not daring to match my eyes. _Pan_. I feel a tug on my heart. She used to call me Peter, and now she's scared of me? The old Bella, the Bella that hadn't had her memories erased, was never afraid of me. She even dared to challenge me from time to time. Shaking my head, I release the anger towards myself that had been building up ever since I took her memories away.

"Trouble? For trying to do something with yourself instead of being lazy like these boys? Of course not! Boys, you should know better. I may be in charge but you aren't _children_!" I spit. "You all could learn something from Bella! Go! Hunt, start a fire for tonight. We have pirates to kill." I whip around and storm to my tent, furious. Not at the boys, I realize, but at myself, at my feelings for Bella. I can't shake them. I can't kill her. I _don't_ love her. I'm not capable of such a thing. But I do feel for her, in a way I haven't felt for someone in centuries.

I suddenly remember that in my anger I had given orders to to fight Hook and his crew tonight. What a perfect solution, I thought. Kill Hook and I won't have to worry about handing Bella over. I can find the boy with the heart of the truest believer by myself.

"But what if you can't?" A deep voice sounds behind me. My shadow. I roll my eyes and, without turning around, reply,

"Here to tell me who her parents are? Don't bother, the pirate already told me."

"No, I wasn't, I didn't tell you because I knew you would find out on your own."

"So this means you won't tell me who her father is, then." I say in a bored tone. This is pointless. I'm probably going to have to kill her anyway.

"Maybe you won't have to, maybe you will find the boy first." my shadow says thoughtfully.

I whip around, frustrated to no end. "Maybe this, maybe that! Why are you even here if your not going to give me any answers? What do you want me to do? Kill her or the boy? Do you even have any idea where the boy is? Of course you don't, you're useless."

My shadow floats toward me, "How dare you, I _am_ you! Since when does Peter Pan ask someone what to do? Hm? You use to go around doing whatever you please, taking whatever you please. Used to you would've caged the girl and thrown her out into the ocean without questioning her. You would have killed anybody who could give you your immortality. You've gone soft, all because of some pretty thing." He sneers, his dark figure looming over me.

"I have not gone soft!" I roar. I slide my back against the wall and sit down, closing my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I reply,

"I can't shake her. There's something about her. I don't understand. I don't want to kill her. I want my immortality. I want the boy, and I want to rip his heart out and watch as the life drains out of his pathetic eyes. I was to spend an eternity ruling over Neverland with my Lost Boys by my side, and with my Lost Girl."

"You don't even know her." The shadow says darkly.

"But she knows me," I sigh. I can't kill her, but I will do anything for my immortality.

The shadow does not speak for several moments. When he does, it is barely audible. "She is very powerful. She has an important destiny to fulfill, if she doesn't die. You have one as well, given you find your immortality."

I pause, thinking about his words. "Are you saying Bella and I have the same destiny? That I shouldn't kill her?"

My shadow shakes his head. "Peter Pan, I am your shadow, but I do not have the answers to everything. I don't know what your destiny is, nor hers, nor whether it is together or not. To answer your question from earlier, I don't know who her father is. I only had suspicion of who her mother was." It pauses, allowing me to process his words before continuing, "I do...I do know who the boy is, the one with the heart of the truest believer. I don't know where he is, but I know what realm you can start in. The Enchanted Forest. He is of age where he is ready. You can start to look for him now."

My eyes narrow in evil delight. Finally! This is the good news I needed to her. I won't have to kill Bella, she can remain here and be safe. "Excellent." I grin devilishly.

"Pan, let me advise you before you get too ahead of yourself, " Shadow says, "It would be wise to sort your feelings for Bella before embarking on this journey. You need no distractions. Put your feelings aside, treat her as if she were any other Lost Boy."

I slowly nod. My shadow is right. For now, Bella is nothing more to me than any other Lost Boy. I will defeat Captain Hook tonight, and set out first thing in the morning. After I have sacrificed the boy, I can figure out my true feelings for Bella. I smile to myself. Things are finally coming together.

Satisfied with my plan, I leave my quarters to go to the center of the camp. Looking around, I am pleased to see everyone is busy with preparations. The boys seem to have forgotten the earlier dispute as groups of them skin tonight's dinner, sharpen arrows, and practice fighting.

To my left Felix is teaching Bella how to fight with swords. I frown inwardly at the thought of her partaking in battle, since it is so dangerous, but remember that she has to be treated like any other.

"How's the fighting?" I call out as I walked up to the two. Bella turns around quickly at the sound of my voice, but the quiet fear is no longer visible in her eyes. A bright fire, alive and excited for adventure, has replaced it.

"She's coming along quite nicely, Pan. I say she's fit for battle." Felix grins. Bella raises her chin and looks me directly in the eye expectantly, awaiting my decision. I turn to her,

"Bella. Do you feel fit for tonight's battle?"

Without hesitation, just as I had expected, she nods eagerly. "Yes Pan! Absolutely! We will win tonight!" She throws her fist in the air and the rest of the boys agree in various shouts.

"Excellent," I reply, turning to speak to all of them,

"We leave at sunset."


	9. The Battle

p data-p-id="c4aa747e9eabd7f4ad95a79105f0ff95"strongPeter Pan POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="68e19cae59082e018fb0ce1afd374ff5"Hours later, we set out, weapons in hand and battle faces ready. We move silently as one, weaving through the dark forest without a single torch to light our path. We are use to the nighttime, we know every square inch of the island and without the moon to light the night, we are at an advantage over the pirates./p  
p data-p-id="3c4d4f46fde0f9e7418cdc9335c15fb0"As we near the edge where Hook has docked his ship, I signal for them to move slower until we come to a complete halt. I focus in on the ship, using my magic to give me a better view of the top deck. Two pirates stand guard on either side of the ship, but all except one scrawny soul had dozed off. This will be a piece of cake. /p  
p data-p-id="e7621f8e1fc0f590cd33211f6e29d4cc""Remember, Hook is mine. Felix take the lead once I've found the captain. Bella, fight with every ounce of you strength but don't go off alone. You're new, but we can't afford losing you." I say in a hushed whisper. I look at each and every one of my Lost Boys in the eye, and Lost Girl, before narrowing my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="202e7b94d9fd8ab32c93b10418a34575""Let's play."/p  
p data-p-id="df167229b9043b4dd6716202013e1dd8"We swiftly climb aboard the ship, hiding with our weapons ready in every crook and crevice we could fit into. As I scanned the ship and saw my boys were ready, I slowly drew out my pipe, playing the enchanted song that I know will draw the pirates out. Sure enough, one by one, dazed and tired men make their way from their beds looking about in confused wonder at what has brought them out into the night./p  
p data-p-id="0abb687cf5b265e2efbd7de39bdd6859"Silence. For ten, silent seconds, we wait. Then there he is, Captain Hook. His head creeps up as he climbs the stairs, looking angry and annoyed. "What the bloody hell is going on here? Come to look at the night stars now, you bloody idiots?"/p  
p data-p-id="56e9c2c3a113d5049cc090a5d817c351"With that, I surge forward, shouting out the familiar battle cry that everyone knows so well. I head straight for Hook, dagger in hand. /p  
p data-p-id="738ad905bc6d68d49c7dfa34e35c9f62""Captain, " I begin with a smirked expression. "Fancy seeing you again." /p  
p data-p-id="f53258f8b4f607c57150a1965e26563c"He narrows his eyes. "Pan. I should have known." He draws his sword, slashing back in forth out of anger. /p  
p data-p-id="b8033eab19708f1be1498cb24c5cbaef""Yes, you should have. Everyone knows better than to come to emmy/em island and tell emme/em what to do. Honestly, have you emreally/em forgotten?" I taunt, stalling. The more men my boys can take down before I fight him, the less distraction I will have./p  
p data-p-id="ca90acd90bf294474a590cc07c0ef986""You could say my priorities have changed, mate." Hook spits out the last word as I circle him. This is going to be too easy./p  
p data-p-id="6df200c243cc4a6554731f65d05b9b21""Oh, now don't tell me one-handed pirate with a drinking problem has gone soft?" I smirk, and that does it. Hook charges at me at once, screaming, /p  
p data-p-id="1cf80f927917eebc7df47ddcf6b76cdb""I'll show you who has gone soft, you bloody demon!"/p  
p data-p-id="fec5658d9f5314d2803018372aa77e88"I flash behind him just as his sword nearly meets my body, sending him charging to the wall. His sword stick, and in hasty frustration he pulls it out./p  
p data-p-id="6e1d1f1dc1a7c2135bbdba87f2f82d13""Not playing fair I see, classic Peter Pan." Hook growls. /p  
p data-p-id="c5bf21f4569ceb7f83c4153062f41204"I shrugs. "I could beat you fair. emMy/em island. emMy/em rules." I stick the dagger back in its sheath and in my hand a sword appears. "Shall we?" I say, raising an eyebrow./p  
p data-p-id="f1fd0c32ca5a9fd3bcb585b89852105a"Behind me Felix charges at a pirate, giving him quite a few nasty cuts, then knocks another one out with his stick. Above me, to my left, Meredith is sending arrows flying left and right and sending pirates running to the lower deck./p  
p data-p-id="6defa5e7c5d5aa3ac567932ba5319ed2"I get distracted looking at her, and Hook uses this to his advantage. He swipes his sword, sending a deep gash to my shoulder. Looking up he sees Bella, and with a toothy grin, says, /p  
p data-p-id="c4eadb97b2db1530f596da2c92a1b58b""So I see you decided to hand her over. Good for you, being smart for once." /p  
p data-p-id="ffbfff0b96c6a3d6ce2122737b2e4907"I glare at him. "You will never have her!" We fight back and forth, one sword clashing into another, both making every attempt to send a killing wound to the other./p  
p data-p-id="e3936a836a8c2007ee3e57e7482225e7""Pan, look out!" Bella's frantic wail calls. I barely have time to register her voice, and just as my eyes land on her I feel my body freeze. Squid ink./p  
p data-p-id="fcfda3b029a89ecf19a1973f6770a3ee"Behind me one of the pirates, Smith, has thrown a vile of the poison onto me, trapping me in my place. I can't move, can't speak, can't do anything. The effect only lasts a few moments, but that is long enough for anything to happen to Bella./p  
p data-p-id="042aa4f2d151c62e3ad3941fe2e576a1"Captain Hook lets out a heart laugh. "Ah, dear Bella! Want to save your leader? Open a portal to Arendelle! We'll let him go then!"/p  
p data-p-id="85bbfb7c4b2498e0ef02f49c3586fa4c"No! I silently scream. Bella doesn't know what squid ink is, she doesn't know that it isn't fatal. Her confused, yet desperate expression confirms that her memory of magic was completely swiped when I took it./p  
p data-p-id="f09e3d1545e783be67889f017d05c339""Portal? But I don't have any magic!" She wails frantically. All around me, pirates are throwing my boys off the ship and onto the beach, who have also been hit with squid ink, leaving me alone to face Hook./p  
p data-p-id="903dab8c179b405255c9fc6b248c38db"Hook rolls his eyes. "Of course you do, love, now get a move on it!"/p  
p data-p-id="8d610d02fe5d2dcea93554d7424fb18a""But I-" She starts./p  
p data-p-id="35f205cdfc170b8586c61f258fbd4a61""On the count of three, "Hook draws back his sword, ready to send it through my heart, " One, Two-" /p  
p data-p-id="d968e47cb335b21870da64be4c4ffbad""Wait, no!" Bella cries out, throwing her hand forward in a feeble attempt to grab Hook and stop him. Instead, a burst of power is released and a portal forms. Her eyes are glazed with confusion, she really has no idea what she is capable of./p  
p data-p-id="0687ede4f27032a0927884169265385f""Grab her!" Hook orders as his men tie her up with ropes. He looks back at me, "So long, Peter Pan!" He chuckles as he throws my body off the side of the ship, the squid ink releasing me just before I hit the water./p  
p data-p-id="16df56c3f021e0208fb7ed855cc82a8a"I fly back up above the ship, desperately searching for Bella./p  
p data-p-id="3406e5d34a85c7b3a4b029ca7a75f609""Pan!" she cries as the ship begins to take off."/p  
p data-p-id="0089498b723c0662248f1c96c5c0bb6a""Bella!" I call back, charging forward. Her hands are reaching out, and I can almost touch them. Then, just as I am about to grab her, the ship surges forward into the portal and closes behind, carrying Bella with it./p  
p data-p-id="85ea9788212bb00af9cd8bf5c8d17dff""No!" I shout angrily. I am furious. There isn't a word strong enough for the rage inside me now. /p  
p data-p-id="45925d27c7eaf54a3fc33a711fde3fff""I will get you back, Bella!" I call out to the night sky, where moments ago she disappeared, "Peter Pan never fails!"/p  
p data-p-id="eacc1ac3ae75125b8ff3dbc23b11da48"emExcept for maybe this time,/em I think solemnly as I fly back down to the sand, where my Lost Boys are huddled together, just as in shock as I about the loss of our Lost Girl./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
